A Marriage of Convenience
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: Alice finishes her business in China and returns home to find that her mother has arranged a marriage for her. In a moment of desperation, she tells her mother that she already has a fiance, and an Underland butterfly has to step in as in loco fiance.
1. Prologue

**Yes, I am well aware that I've done many Alice/Absolem stories. But alas, I find myself not done yet. So here we are. Mmmyep.****Prologue**

* * *

Alice inhaled the lovely saltwater air of the Indian Ocean. She had just left the Bay of Bengal from a side trip to India, and was well on her way back home from her business trip to China.

She was so happy that her father's vision had successfully expanded; with this new trade with China, the business would flourish and expand, perhaps maybe all across Asia. It had taken almost four years, but she had done it. Everything she had wanted to happen, happened. Her questions were answered. And now, she was going home.

To Underland.

She smiled as her fingers clasped around a charm necklace that had been custom-made just for her. The small charms depicted a light blue gemmed cat, a jade eye, a ying-yang, a rabbit, a hare, a mouse, and a frosty white blossom. All of them were a constant reminder of what she had left behind, and what she must return to.

…That, and her constant companion served as a reminder…and never let her forget.

"So," he said, settling next to her, "you're finally going home."

Alice smiled at him, leaning against the side of the ship. "Yes," she replied, her fingers stroked the charms lovingly. "_We_ are, Absolem."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Alice learned that the _Wonder _would be making port not in London but in Plymouth. She was fine with that. Quite frankly, she had been hoping to spend some time to herself before the inevitable return to see her mother; she figured about a week would do. It would give her some time to get the rest of her affairs in order before telling her mother that she was leaving again.

She didn't think she had been happier in her life to see English soil again. When they hit port, she resisted the urge to kiss the ground with joy, but instead she wished Lord Ascot 'Fairfarren' and sent most of her luggage ahead to her mother's home, keeping just two bags on herself to find a room for the week. She got a set of rooms—a bedroom and a larger parlor room for meals and such—and settled down before ordering some tea.

It was late October, so there was a bit of a chill, but she kept the window open anyway to allow some fresh air and fresh conversation inside.

"Staying for the interim?" Absolem asked after fluttering in and settling on the warm teapot. Alice smiled.

"Yes," she replied, sounding a little tired. "I just need some relaxation time before I have to go back home." She held up a cream puff. "Do you want one?"

"No thank you," Absolem replied. He remained on the warmth of the teapot. "How long are you staying?"

"I suppose…maybe five days to a week," Alice guesstimated. "I'd like to actually enjoy my new clothes and souvenirs before I have to listen to Mother criticize them." Absolem made a sound of bitter amusement.

"You think far too much about what she expects," he commented. "It has been four years, and you are independent of her influence. You don't need her approval." Alice smiled at him.

"You're a good friend, Absolem," she said, sipping her tea. "…I miss Thackery's tea."

"…You don't even know what he puts into it," Absolem said a little forebodingly. Alice blanched.

"…And I don't think I want to know," she replied. "I just think it tastes better."

"And I miss India," Absolem commented. "Since we left, I've sustained myself on those cheap cigarettes the sailors smoked." Alice snorted, and Absolem's wings twitched. "You just don't appreciate good tobacco," he griped.

"It didn't stop me from buying that hookah from the bazaar," Alice replied, giggling.

"You bought if for decoration!" Absolem shot back, sounding insulted and scandalized. Alice laughed and leaned back in her chair.

"I bought some tobacco, too, Absolem," she reassured. "I cant promise I'll actually use it, but I can promise to burn some your way."

"That would be greatly appreciated," the dignified butterfly replied haughtily.

Alice smiled again and sipped her tea.

She and Absolem had become much better acquainted, since he decided to accompany her on her voyage four years ago. When she had asked why he was staying (after noticing him fluttering about nearly two weeks later), he replied that someone had to keep an eye on her to make sure she came back. It took the awhile to actually 'get along', in a manner of speaking, but after a year or so, the 'stupid girl's and 'cantankerous butterfly's became not insults, but terms of endearment.

Absolem had also been a fantastic advisor; her more intelligent half of her conscience, really. He always let her know if she was about to do something against the best judgment, and never passed up an opportunity to verbally berate her if she did something…well…stupid. And those beratings always included the term "stupid girl".

Alice often wondered where Absolem went when he wasn't around; he would often vanish for a few days or so, then reappear halfway across the Indian Ocean out of nowhere. She often thought that he could go back and forth between Underland and Otherland at will, but she had never really asked him, in case it was really none of her business.

He had also implored her to slide out of her shell and try new things as she was abroad. In Bangkok, China, and India, she had eaten new foods, drank new teas, and wore new clothes. Absolem had come very close to getting Alice to smoke a hookah, but Lord Ascot had ruined that moment. So instead, Alice had bought one ("For decoration," she had told Lord Ascot).

She leaned further back in her chair and closed her eyes, sighing heavily.

"Still getting used to life off sea?" Absolem asked. Alice smiled.

"Yes," she replied. "…I think I miss the sea now." Absolem made an amused sound.

"Well, we cant exactly change that now, can we?" he asked. Alice opened her eyes.

"I suppose not," she replied. She stood up and stretched again. "Are you staying tonight?"

"No," Absolem replied, saying nothing more on the matter.

"Alright." Alice took a few things from her suitcase and headed for the lavatory. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Afraid not," Absolem replied. "I'll be gone for about three days."

"Oh, alright," Alice repeated. "Good night, Absolem." She headed into the lavatory for a well-deserved bath, still wondering where exactly Absolem went during those days of absence.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Three days passed more quickly than Alice had anticipated; and after three days, she began to yearn for Underland even more. After much self-debate, she packed her suitcases and summoned a carriage to take her back to her mother's home.

It was a long, rainy day, and Alice contented herself with rereading her journals. There was so much to read, that by the time she came to familiar territory, she had only made it halfway into the third journal. She put her books away and fumbled her hands with anticipation. She wondered how her mother would greet her after all these years abroad.

About an hour later, she was there, and the rain had let up a little. She let herself out of the carriage and took her bags from the coachman before walking up to the front door and knocking, just for a show of good manners; she hadn't been in the house for four years, after all.

It was an older servant woman whom Alice had known for years that opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked. Alice smiled. She knew that life at sea had changed her, but not this much.

"Alice Kingsleigh," was all she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Miss Kingsleigh is at sea…" She paused. "...Alice…?"

"Karen!" Alice dropped her bags and hugged the older woman. The woman hugged her back tightly.

"Alice Kingsleigh, don't you do that to me!" she said, tearfully joyous. She pulled back and kissed Alice's cheek. "Come in, come in!" She grabbed Alice's bags and walked with Alice into the house, which Alice found dreadfully dark and dreary. How she had managed to stay in a house this dim eluded her. Karen put Alice's bags down and took her hand. "We already have the rest of your things put away in your room," she said, leading Alice into the parlor. "Your mother is gone at the moment, she wont be back for at least to days."

Alice then wondered why she had not waited those extra two days to come home, then. But then she shook if off and let Karen pour her some tea and fuss over her like she used to do all those years ago. After Alice was settled, she began recanting her tales of her trips, glad to finally have someone to talk to them about. It was several hours later that Karen noticed what time it was.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Alice!" she cried, standing up. "It's well past eleven-o-clock! You must be exhausted!"

"It's perfectly fine, Karen," Alice assured. "I loved talking to you about my trip." She yawned. "…Though, I am tired."

"Then let's get you to bed then, shall we?" Karen led Alice up to Alice's old bedroom. "I've kept it up for you."

"Thank you, Karen," Alice said, taking off her light coat. "You get some sleep, too, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," Karen replied, smiling. "…Oh, it's so good to have your bright face home again." She kissed Alice's cheek once more and left the young lady to herself. Alice stripped down and pulled on a silk nightgown she bought in China, then slid into bed, inhaling the scent of childhood memory.

"…I'm coming home soon," she whispered, clutching her charm necklace. "Just a little longer, I promise."

* * *

Alice woke up late—ten in the morning—and after a bath and getting dressed, she made her way into the kitchens for something to eat. She had gotten used to getting and making her own meals, and thought nothing of taking care of herself. She greeted some of the staff that was there and ate with them, insisting that they share each other's company for the day, and asked for stories of the household since she had been gone.

There was really not that much to talk about, other than her mother going away often for some reason or the other. Margaret had another child, a son named Benjamin, and Hamish Ascot got married to a lovely girl named Veronica Stowe, and they were expecting their first child. Other than that, there was not much to be said.

Alice finished off her meal and was about to leave the kitchen when a maid strolled in and announced that Helen Kingsleigh had returned a day early. Alice smiled and followed the maid to go see her mother. She was apparently in the parlor room, and Alice was about to walk in when she heard someone speaking to her mother.

"So it is all settled, then?" Who was that, she wondered.

"Of course it is," her mother replied. "Alice is back from her trip, the company is flourishing—there's nothing left for her to do now but settle down. She has no other obligations to fulfill, so there is nothing stopping her from marrying you, Winston."

Alice's heart froze in her chest. What in the world was her mother saying! What was she thinking! Alice backed away from the door and ran all the way up to her room, where she resisted the urge to have a panic attack.

"What in Marmoreal has you acting like McTwisp?" Absolem's voice asked. Alice looked up to see the blue butterfly fluttering through the window. He landed in front of her, his wings twitching. Alice nibbled her lip.

"A big problem!" she replied, a little panicked. "Mother…she's…she's trying to marry me off again!" Absolem's wings twitched more violently.

"Well then, just tell her no," he replied, as though it were obvious. Alice let out a soft wail of angst.

"It's not that simple!" Alice replied. "Mother is going to want to know why!"

"Simply don't answer," Absolem said.

"…I know you're trying to be helpful, Absolem," she said, running a hand through her hair, "but there's certain protocol for things like this."

"…I will be so happy when we are back home," Absolem said. Alice sighed.

"…Me too," she said, standing back up and taking a few deep calming breathes. "…I had better go…tell Mother something…" She made sure her eyes were free of tears and her hair was straight before walking back downstairs. She was met halfway by Karen, who didn't look all-too-happy.

"Your mother is in the parlor," she said crisply. "I believe she wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you, Karen," she replied, giving her friend a brave smile. She walked into the parlor and saw her mother sitting with a gentleman that was certainly…handsome enough…but she could tell immediately that he was not her type. He sat up too straight, his clothes were too stiff and clean…just…no. No, no, no.

Summoning up every ounce of courage and propriety she had, she stepped into view, putting on a smile. "Mother," she spoke up. Helen looked up and smiled.

"Alice!" she said happily, standing up and walking over to hug her daughter. "Oh, Alice, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Mother," Alice replied, hugging back. She tried to buy some time, delaying the inevitable. "Oh, I have so much to tell you—!"

"I have things to tell you as well, Alice," Helen interrupted, pulling her over to sit next to her on the sofa. Her eyes shifted to…what was his name?—Winston, that was it. "Alice, I want you to meet Winston Westover."

"Hello," she said politely; she didn't know the gentleman, no need for rudeness. He nodded in reply, his smile…not quite as warm as she had hoped. Helen clasped her daughter's hands in her own.

"Alice," she began, her voice holding foreboding doom. "There is something I wish to discuss with you."

"What is it, Mother?" Alice asked, trying not to betray her true emotions. Helen looked over at Winston.

"Alice, you are 23 years old. I'm proud of the work you have done with your father's company, but you have taken it as far as it can go. It is high time you settled down."

"….Oh?" was all Alice could say. She felt her hands go clammy.

"If I may," Winston spoke up, getting their attention. He smiled at Alice. "Your mother has told me much about you, Miss Kingsleigh. I admit, I am admired by the work that you have done—pioneering, for a young lady such as yourself. I may even be so bold as to say that with everything your mother has told me of you…I have become quite…enamored."

"….Oh." Alice absently thought that Absolem would be rolling around in his cocoon if he heard her right now. Winston stood up from his seat and knelt down on one knee in front of her

"Miss Kingsleigh…Alice…" He took one of her hands in his own. "I would very much like to court you."

…Was the room spinning? No, no, that was her head. Alice racked her brain for something—anything—to say.

"….I cant."

Wow. That was the best she could come up with. She could practically hear Absolem's eye twitch.

"…I…I beg your pardon?" Winston stuttered, his hands frozen around her hand. Helen looked like she had just swallowed a whole lemon.

"What is the meaning of this, Alice?" she demanded. "You are home! You have nothing to stop you from marrying! Winston is a perfectly respectable, good man!" Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Why cant you marry him?"

Turn gears, turn! Turn!

"Because I'm already engaged!"

Silence.

Awkward. Dead. Silence.

"…You…you're what…?" Helen said, sounding like she was five seconds away from fainting. Alice felt like hammering her tongue to the coffee table.

"…I'm already engaged." She fought like mad to keep her voice even and believable. "We…we met while I was traveling. In India."

Winston took his hands off of Alice's and examined her hand. "I see no ring," he said crisply.

_Think think think!_ "We didn't bother with a ring," she improvised quickly. "But he did ask me, and…I said yes."

"You didn't mention this in any of your letters!" Helen cried, sounding scandalized. Alice bit back a whimper.

"I…wanted it to be a surprise…!" Alice said. All three of them sat in silence for the longest time.

"…Alice, I am disappointed in you," Helen finally said.

"Mother, I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything—!"

"No, I am disappointed that you would lie about a false fiancé to get out of being married!"

Oh. Bollocks.

"No, Mother, really—!"

"None of this nonsense, Alice!" Helen said angrily. "Winston, I am so very sorry for Alice's uncouth behavior, but if you are still serious about marriage…"

"Mrs. Kingsleigh?"

Everyone looked up to see Karen standing in the doorway, looking a bit confused and flustered. Helen nodded. "What is it, Karen?"

"…There…there's a gentleman at the door, asking for Alice," she replied. Alice blinked. Helen stared. Winston looked like he would want to do nothing else but vanish. Helen looked at Alice, then stood up. Alice followed suit, and Winston followed, mostly out of curiosity and the hell of it.

Karen led the way to the door and opened it. "Right this way, Sir." She stepped aside and Alice stared at the man who walked through.

The man was tall, and looked to be in his late thirties. His face was handsome and no-nonsense, framed with wavy black hair. He was dressed in dark blue trousers and a knee-length dark blue coat with small golden buttons. The most interesting thing about him was a golden monocle, which looked oddly in place, despite its oddity. His vivid blue eyes surveyed the room before landing on Alice.

"So sorry for arriving unannounced," he said in a voice that made Alice's heart wrench with recognition. "But I found my accommodations in London quite cumbersome, and decided to come visit you, Alice."

"Pardon me," Helen said, her voice tight from this stranger's familiarity with Alice. "But who are you?"

"My apologies, I thought Alice had told you." He stepped forward and knelt at the waist before Helen. "My name is Absolem. Alice's fiancé."

* * *

**Excuse me as I laugh like a loon and write another chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The only thought that ran through Absolem's mind at the moment was, _"Alice. Owes me. BIG."_ He had been hovering outside the window when Alice met with her mother and the Winston boy, and nearly fell out of the air when Alice burst out with her little lie. _"That STUPID girl!"_ he thought. He had hoped desperately that Alice would come clean, but when it became apparent that she was stuck with it, he had done something he had not done in almost five-hundred years.

He improvised.

It took a large bit of power to change his shape (he honestly hated Otherland, he really did) and after he did, he knocked on the door, inventing some story to tell when he met Alice and her mother, and then took it from there.

The look on Alice's face provided some amusement to the torment he was putting himself through. Stupid girl looked about ready to faint, the poor ingrate. After introducing himself, he stepped forward and took Alice's hand and kissed it, thanking whatever deity they worshipped up here that Chessur was not here to witness this.

"Absolem…?" Alice said, her voice faint. The butterfly squeezed her hand a little. "Ah…Absolem…what a surprise…!" She swallowed. "…Really, a surprise…"

"I'll bet." He stood up straight and turned to Alice's mother. "Mrs. Kingsleigh, I do apologize for such an impromptu visit, but I did wish to see Alice so very much."

"…I…I see…" the Kingsleigh matriarch replied, eyeing him over. "…I must admit that…this is quite a shock…"

"As I said before, I thought Alice had told you." He looked back at Alice, who was looking quite ready to faint. "…I assume you have some questions about us…"

"Oh…yes…yes, of course…" Mrs. Kingsleigh numbly walked in the direction of the parlor room. "…Please…" Everyone followed her, including Winston, who looked a little too stunned to do much else. They all sat down—Alice and Absolem on the sofa, and Helen and Winston in chairs. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"…Where exactly did you two meet?" Helen asked, her thoughts gathered. Absolem reached over and poured himself a cup of tea.

"India, on one of Alice's sight-seeing trips," he replied smoothly, dropping in three sugar cubes. "We were conversing over hookah designs."

Alice shakily poured her own cup. "He convinced me to buy one," she added.

"A lovely blue two-user," Absolem finished. "Though, she'll never use it, I'm sure. She just wanted it for…" He flicked her an annoyed glance. "…Decoration."

"…I see," Helen said hesitantly. Alice sipped her tea nervously. "…And…when exactly did you…propose?"

"About a month after we met," Absolem replied. His eyes shifted to Alice, indicating that it was her turn.

"He asked me out to dinner, and…well…asked." She took another nervous sip. "He didn't have a ring, but I didn't care." She gave Absolem a smile, and Absolem resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "The way he asked it was more than enough."

_'I may vomit…'_ Absolem thought to himself, sipping his own tea. ….Otherlandian tea was terrible, he thought. It wasn't sweet enough. The horrid tea and this situation was enough to make him gag, if he had any less self-control.

Helen nodded quietly, her eyes still locked on Absolem, which the butterfly found unnerving. "…What is your…employment?" she asked.

"Mother!" Alice hissed. Helen ignored her daughter and stared at Absolem expectantly.

"I am, at the moment, on a hiatus from my trade," he replied. "I'm not a trader, but I do buy and sell from country to country." He put a few more sugar cubes into the tea. "Foods, wardrobe, décor; whatever people want."

"…And you are on hiatus from this why?" Helen pressed. Absolem gave her a wry smirk.

"Too much time buy and selling the merchandise, and not enough time enjoying the culture," he said. "I've taken some time off to travel and enjoy myself."

"And you have the funds for these travels?"

Alice groaned and put her face in her hands. Absolem arched a brow.

"My dear lady," he drawled in that condescending tone he liked to take with Alice, "I can assure you that I have enough wealth to rival any other suitors you select for Alice." He shot a glance at Winston. "No offense, dear boy."

"None taken." Winston had found the brandy bottle and was apparently trying to drink himself into a different reality.

Helen was still observing Absolem, trying to find some reason to disprove anything he was saying. Absolem only stared levelly back, adding one more sugar cube to his tea before finishing it off. After a few minutes—a few long, painfully awkward minutes—Helen finally nodded.

"I suppose I can approve," she said. "Though, I would like to be included in the wedding plans."

"…The what?" Alice piped up.

"The wedding plans, Alice," Helen admonished. "You two are engaged, and I would very much like to be a part of the wedding planning!" She stood up. "Alice, why don't you go show Mister…ah…I don't think I caught your last name…"

"Absolut," Absolem replied immediately. "Absolem Absolut." Next to him, he saw Alice fight to keep her face straight.

"Right," Helen said. "Alice, go show Mr. Absolut where he will be staying. I simply insist he stay here to meet everyone."

Absolem could tell that Alice was very close to having a nervous breakdown. "Yes, Mother," she replied. "Um…follow me, Absolem." She walked up the stairs, noticing that Karen was following them as a form of chaperone. She led Absolem down the hallway to a guest room and opened the door. "Here we are."

"Will you be requiring anything Mr. Absolut?" Karen asked. Absolem shook his head.

"Not at all," he replied. "Thank you very much."

"Karen," Alice said softly, "can you give us a minute?"

Karen looked a little uncomfortable. "…I…don't think that Mrs. Kingsleigh…"

"Please, you can trust me, Karen. Please."

Karen looked between the two, then nodded. "I'll be just outside," she warned, stepping out of the room and closing the door. Alice heaved a sigh and turned to see Absolem standing stiffly in the middle of the room, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. She thought she saw a twitch above his eye.

"…Well," he drawled, tapping his finger in his arm. "Anything else you would like to fabricate, stupid girl?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Alice put her face in her hands again and resisted the urge to scream. What should have been a simple matter of coming home, visiting her family, and going back to Underland had just turned into a problem of monumental proportions. Instead of preparing to go home, she was now preparing to be MARRIED.

"I am soooo sorry, Absolem!" she cried, her face red with humiliation. Absolem made a growling sound in his throat.

"Oh…not yet," he replied. "But as soon as we get back to Underland, you can guarantee that you WILL be!" Alice winced at his harsh tone. He heaved a sigh and took off his monocle to polish it vigorously. "I would suggest that you pack what you want, because I want to get home as soon as possible!"

"…We…we cant just GO!" Alice cried. Absolem froze, his blue eyes flashing.

"…_What_?"

"I mean…we cant just go!" Alice reiterated. "My mother is calling on family and friends…! It doesn't really show, but she's ecstatic that I'm…well…engaged…"

"We are NOT!"

"At any case," Alice continued, "I cant just leave her without a goodbye or an explanation!"

"Why ever not?" Absolem shot back. "Leave a note!"

"She's my MOTHER, Absolem!" Alice wailed. "I cant just 'leave a note', explaining that my 'fiancé' is really a butterfly, and we've both left to fall down a rabbit hole into another dimension called Underland! For goodness sakes, she'll think I've gone loopy enough to jump off the London Bridge!" She began pacing the room. "'Leave a note', how insensitive can you be!"

"Insensitive?" Absolem repeated, his voice dangerously low. "_Insensitive_!" His voice suddenly rose to a pitch Alice had never heard from him before; it was quite frightening. "I-change-my-shape-to-go-along-with-your-insane-story-and-pose-as-your-fiancé-for-your-sake-and-you-call-me-_insensitive_!" He threw his monocle to the floor, where it shattered. They stood there, the tension so thick it was palpable. "…I don't wish to see you right now," Absolem finally said, turning away from her.

Alice bit her lip, her eyes downcast in shame. "Okay," she said softly. She turned to the door. "…Sorry…" She left the room and faced Karen. "Absolem's resting right now," she told her. Karen smiled.

"Of course," she said. "Do you need anything, Alice?"

"No, I'm fine," Alice replied. "I'm still a little fatigued by this morning. I'll be in my room, alright?" Karen nodded and Alice walked down the hall and to her own room, where she sat down on her bed, took a deep breath, and then sobbed into her hands.

* * *

Alice nor Absolem were down for supper, so Karen took a tray up to Alice's room, and knocked softly. Alice opened the door. "I brought you some dinner, Alice," she said. Alice smiled and let her in. Karen sat the tray down. "Will Mr. Absolut be requiring anything?"

"I don't think so," Alice replied. "He's pretty…self-sufficient." Karen nodded.

"I see," she said. "Is there anything else you need?" Alice paused for a moment, then picked up a box and handed it to Karen.

"Can you give this to Absolem?" she asked. Karen took it, wondering just what it was.

"Of course," she replied. "Good evening, Alice."

"Good evening, Karen." Alice sat down at her desk to finish writing something. Karen walked out of the room and down the hall to Absolem's rooms to knock on the door. After a few moments, it creaked open.

"Yes?" Absolem queried. Karen held up the box.

"Alice asked me to give this to you, Mr. Absolut," she said. Absolem opened the door all the way and took it.

"Thank you," he said, stepping back into the room. Karen took the hint and walked away, thinking of what Alice saw in such an odd man…oh. Right. Odd.

* * *

After he shut the door, Absolem walked over to the table in his sitting room and set the box down before opening it. He wondered what Alice wanted to give him so late in the eve…

…The hookah.

He took it out of the box and pulled out the various tobaccos that went with it. At the very bottom of the box was a small piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

_For Absolem_

Absolem stared between the note and the hookah a few times before smiling. He filled the jar with water and out some of the tobacco in the bowl and struck a match to light the coals on top. When that was said and done, he carried it over to the bay window and set it on the windowsill before putting the mouthpiece between his lips and inhaling.

It was heavenly. Absolutely heavenly. He exhaled softly, the smoke taking the shape of a butterfly that floated about his general area for a short time, then vanished out the open window.

Well. Now that he had his tobacco, the situation didn't seem so bad. In fact, he actually had some clear-headed ideas on how to make this work. He took another inhale and as he exhaled, the smoke swirled around him and changed the uncomfortable suit he was wearing into blue silk pants and a long blue silk robe embossed with golden butterfly patterns. So much better.

After spending nearly a half-hour polishing off what was left of the tobacco in the hookah, he put the hookah carefully on a shelf and then turned back to the window.

It was a shame that they had to stay here longer; Underland was much more spectacular than this place. And he had lived there all his life—all two-thousand-four-hundred-and-fifty-three years. Give or take a century or two. One would think a new world would be magnificent.

Well, one would be wrong.

Absolem sat on the bay seat and stared out at the moon, then after awhile, someone knocked at the door again. "…Come in," he called. The door opened and Mrs. Kingsleigh walked in. Absolem stood up. "Mrs. Kingsleigh," he said, putting on his best respectful voice.

Helen nodded crisply and arched a brow at Absolem's choice of attire. Absolem pretended not to notice. "I've still a few more questions to ask of you," she said, sitting down. "Questions I think are best asked without Alice present."

Absolem nodded and sat down across from her. Helen eyed him seriously.

"I have to start by saying, I did not expect Alice to choose someone who is…" She paused, eyeing him over again. "…Older." Absolem bit back a retort; only bad would come from it. And oh, how he hated holding his tongue. Instead, he nodded. "Might I ask how old you are?"

"Forty-one," he plucked out of thin air. Helen's lips tightened slightly.

"And Alice is twenty-three," she said. "Though young ladies marry older gentlemen quite often, I did not expect Alice to choose someone more than a decade her senior."

_'More like several millennia her senior,'_ Absolem thought to himself, keeping his face straight.

Helen paused for a moment. "…Do you care for Alice?" she asked. Absolem blinked. What kind of question was that, he thought. Then he remembered—people often married for convenience here.

"My dear lady," he said, his voice soft and dead serious, "where I come from, people do not marry for the mere convenience of it. Many marriages are founded on the basis of friendship, and that is what Alice and I have, first and foremost." He tented his fingers and kept his voice soft and even. "I care for Alice, Mrs. Kingsleigh. I care for her deeply."

Helen absorbed all that Absolem told her, keeping her sharp eye out for anything false or embellished. But his tone, his demeanor, and his choice of wording let her know that he was being truthful. "I see," she said, standing up. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Absolut."

"Please," he said, standing up as well. "Call me Absolem." Helen nodded briskly and turned to leave the room.

"…Absolem," she said softly, turning to face him once more. "…For Alice to say yes to you…it means that there is something special that she sees in you." Her eyes bored into his own. "I have yet to see what that something is, but if you're good enough for Alice's narrow spectrum of suitors, then I suppose it is good enough for me."

Absolem nodded, understanding that this was Helen's way of saying that she approved of the 'engagement', and above all approved of him.

"Goodnight, Absolem." She left the room, and Absolem returned to his spot on the bay window seat.

She approved. Of him. He wryly smiled, wondering what exactly she would think if she knew that he was really a butterfly. An inter-species couple—oh, the scandal! Laughing to himself, he kept the window open and crawled into the bed—which was actually quite comfortable, though not as comfortable as a cluster of cherry blossom flowers—and laid on it, staring up at the ceiling.

_'Alice seriously owes me' _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Just as a note, Absolem's 'last name' is pronounced just as it's spelled, and when spoken quickly, sounds like 'Abslut'. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Alice woke up the next morning to a bright and sunny day. The mere sunlight uplifted her mood, and she slid out of bed and stretched before picking out a dress for the day—she settled on an Asian-inspired dress (in blue, of course); it had short sleeves, a high but loose neck, and was ankle-length with a slit up the left side that came to her thigh; however, she had put on a thin, airy slip underneath that created a lovely exotic effect.

After she combed and pulled her hair out of her face with two small clips, she headed downstairs to the dining room and paused in surprise to see her mother and Absolem already there.

"It is about time you woke up!" her mother gently admonished. "It's already nine-o-clock, and…what are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, turning around to show it off. "I bought it in China." Her mother eyed the slit up the side apprehensively, but upon seeing that Alice was wearing a slip underneath, nodded crisply and gestured to the sat across from Absolem.

"And you've kept me and your fiancé waiting," Helen added. Alice blushed and sat down.

"…Good morning, Absolem," she said softly. Absolem's gaze flickered her way and he nodded in greeting.

"Absolem and I have been talking about having a small get-together tomorrow, for friends and family to meet him," Helen said. Alice couldn't help but notice Absolem's brow twitch slightly. "I was thinking of calling on the Ascots—you've kept your little engagement a secret from Lord Ascot as well, I presume?—the Chataways, the Havishams, your sister and her family—"

"That many people?" Alice asked. "Mother, is that really necessary?"

_'Yes, is it?'_ Absolem couldn't help but think.

"Of course it is!" Helen said. "Alice, you are finally engaged! This is monumental enough for everyoneto know about!"

Alice noticed that Absolem was fighting the urge to pull a Thackery and hurl something across the table. She wasn't too far off.

"…If you must, Mother," she sighed, picking up a scone. "But please, don't make a big deal about it!" Helen and Alice had a stare-off for a moment before Helen sighed.

"Very well," she said. "Now, about the wedding—"

"Small, with close friends and family only," Alice immediately said. "No more than thirty people, not including the wedding party."

"Alice!"

"Mother, that is my final word on the matter!"

"And why should it be?"

"Because it is MY wedding, Mother!" She took a moment to compose herself and take a peek at Absolem, whose fingers were twitching for his hookah.

"AND it is Absolem's as well!" Helen retorted

"I don't like large groups of people," Absolem put in. "I don't mind your family, but the fewer, the better."

Helen looked a loss for words; she hadn't really considered Absolem's point on the wedding. "…Oh," she said, having the decency to look flustered. But really, what she did find surprising about Absolem was that he spoke quite bluntly; he wasn't one to sugarcoat anything. She mentally jotted that down as one of the things Alice must like about him. "Alright. I'll narrow the list down…anyone you want to invite, Absolem?"

The butterfly stiffened for a moment. "No," he replied. And that was it. Helen stared at him for a moment, then turned back to Alice.

"And anyone in particular you wish to invite?"

"The Ascots, of course…Faith and Fiona…" She broke off. "…That's…more or less all for me." Helen bit back a sigh; Alice never had been very sociable.

"Very well," she said. She stood up. "I'll go make a list of things that we need, and see you two for tea." With that, she left.

Absolem waited a moment, heaved a heavy sigh. "This is spinning too far out of control!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down. Alice put her head in her hands.

"I know…" she replied. "If Mother has her way, then the wedding will happen before the month is out!"

"How long is that?"

"…Two and a half weeks."

Absolem swore in Underlandian under his breath. Alice had spent enough time learning the language from the butterfly to know what he was saying, and felt her cheeks go pink at his words of choice. He absently added a small handful of sugar to his tea and knocked it back. "…And, the 'get-together' is tomorrow?" he asked when the sugar had kicked in.

"Right," she said. "And as mendacious as it sounds, we have to act like an engaged couple to please them."

"…Excuse me," Absolem said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I am going to smoke the strongest tobacco I have until the urge to curse this world into oblivion vanishes," he replied. He took a few sugar cubes with him as he left the dining room, leaving Alice alone at the breakfast table.

Alice sat in silence for a few moments until Karen walked in, noticing the lack of diners. "Where is everyone?" she asked. Alice gave her a forced smile.

"Mother and Absolem have…business to attend to," she said. She gestured to the seat next to her. "Would you mind keeping me company? I would like some company." Karen smiled back and sat down.

"So tell me, Alice," she said, helping herself to some of the food, "what is your idea of the perfect wedding?"

Alice paused. No one had really considered asking her that question before. And now that she had been asked…she actually had to think about it.

"…Well," she said, nibbling her lip in thought. "…I want the ceremony to be simple. Nothing extravagant; I would much like to be married in a garden, with a lot of flowers, and sunshine…" Her lips upturned in a gentle smile as the imagined it in her mind. "…Everyone is dressed in bright, happy colors." She giggled as she imagined her mother dressed in something overly-bright. "…And at the reception…" She thought for a moment. "…It would be like one big, boisterous tea party!"

"A tea party?" Karen asked, intrigued.

"A tea party," Alice repeated. "With colorful pastries, mismatched tea sets, and loud, happy conversation. And when someone finishes their cup, they shout, "Clean cup, move down!" and everyone has to move down a seat!"

Karen noticed how Alice's face and eyes brightened as she imagined this party of her dreams; she didn't think she had seen such a bright face since Alice was a little girl. "It sounds marvelous," she said. Alice's smile suddenly turned sad.

"…It is," she said, her fingers tracing the rim of her teacup. "…It is so very marvelous…" Without warning, she buried her face in her hands and wept. Karen immediately hugged the girl, thinking that Alice was crying because she knew her mother would never go for such a frivolous affair. But she was only part right. Alice wept for so much more.

Just outside the dining room, Absolem, who had been listening in after returning downstairs to ask Alice where the rest of the tobacco was, drew away from the doorway and headed back upstairs. Yet another reason to dislike Otherland, he thought bitterly to himself. If Alice was in Underland, she would be able to have the wedding and reception of her dreams. That, and she wouldn't have to go through this _shukm_ just to please someone's expectations.

Granted, yes, he was overly annoyed that he was being more or less obligated to stay here and play fiancé to someone he viewed as more of a child than a potential life mate; but Alice was his friend, first and foremost, and he wanted her to be happy.

And if making her happy meant fooling her family into thinking she was engaged to be married, then…

Absolem popped a sugar cube into his mouth. …Even the sugar here wasn't sweet enough. He walked into his room and put the sugar in a small bowl, then walked over to the window for another calming session with the hookah.

As he smoked, his mind's gears began turning as he thought of ways to make this more bearable for both himself, and for Alice.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Once more, Absolem was absent for supper. Karen had brought him a tray, and found him smoking the hookah next to the open window.

She took a moment to observe him; her first impression of him had been an uptight, no-nonsense, stoic kind of man that Mrs. Kingsleigh would actually like; but the past two days, she had seen more of this Absolem than met the eye. It was almost like he was keeping up appearances, it seemed; but when Mrs. Kingsleigh was out of the picture, she found him to be…an oddity.

Right now, he was wearing outlandish clothing; blue and gold silk in a contemporary Asian style, and he was smoking a hookah in a completely dark room, illuminated by the moonlight. He looked almost ethereal, with the bright blue colors, the moonlight, and the smoke swirling around him. She had an inkling that Alice had been with him when he was like this, and it must be one of the things that drew her to him.

"I've brought you some supper, Mr. Absolut," she said quietly, setting the tray down. Absolem turned to look at her, and she was slightly amazed to see his blue eyes almost glowing in the moonlight.

"My thanks," he replied, inhaling through the mouthpiece again and exhaling the smoke. Karen's mind must have played tricks on her; she thought she saw the smoke shift into the shape of a…butterfly…?

"Goodnight, Sir," she said, leaving the room. Well, she thought to herself. An oddity, indeed.

* * *

Alice had realized lately that she could tell by the morning weather how the day would turn out. She opened her eyes to see that it was overcast; not enough for rain, but enough to block out a sunny disposition.

Seeing this as an omen, Alice took a long, hot bath to calm her nerves; today was the day everyone met Absolem. It was also the day that she would hear countless comments about how it was about time she settled down to get married. She was also quite sure that it was also the day Absolem would be out of reach from his tobacco, which she knew improved his mood by leaps and bounds. She just hoped and prayed that he wouldn't snap from tobacco withdraw.

She stayed in the bathtub for almost 45 minutes before finally climbing out and dressing in a blue and white dress (sans corset; she didn't care how much her mother badgered her, the corset could go right to Hell and burn)—with stockings, she could at very least give her mother that. She pulled her hair up in a messy twist, leaving two locks down on either side of her head for some style.

When she made sure that she looked presentable—and somewhat comfortable—she walked downstairs and didn't even make it to the dining room before she was spotted by her mother, and her sister.

"Alice!" Margaret cried, rushing forward and hugging her. "It's been so long!" She stepped back and held Alice's shoulders at arm-length. "Oh, look at you…! You look so mature now!"

"Thank you, Margaret," Alice replied, stepping forward to hug her sister back. "How are things with you and Lowel?"

"Just fine, thanks, but let's talk about you, Alice!" Margaret took Alice's hand and pulled her toward the dining room. "Where is your fiancé? I'm anxious to see him!"

"Good anxious, or bad anxious?" Alice asked. Margaret smiled, shaking her head.

"Good anxious, Alice!" she said, sitting down at the table. "I'm so happy for you!" She smiled excitedly at Helen, who had just sat down. "So, where is he?"

"Mr. Absolut is having a bit of a lie-in," Karen said as she put the dishware down on the table. "He said that he will be ready when the guests arrive, but for now, he would like to rest."

"Is he well?" Alice asked, her voice full of concern. Karen smiled at her.

"I expect he was up a little late last night, and simply wishes to be up and alert for the party," she replied reassuringly. She set down Alice's favorite plate—the one with pretty blue forget-me-not flowers around the edges—and left the room.

"What does he have to be up late at night for?" Margaret asked Alice. Alice lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"He's a very…thoughtful person," she replied. "I'd expect he was up last night…thinking." Margaret blinked.

"How odd," she remarked. Alice frowned. "…Not that it's a bad thing, I'm sure…!"

"It isn't," Alice replied. "After all, since when was thinking a bad thing?" Margaret blushed and Alice blinked.

By Marmoreal, she had sounded just like Absolem!

* * *

It was around noon that everyone had begun to arrive. In all, there were the Ascots, the Chataways, the Havishams, the Lovetts, and Rebecca Moore and her son Jacoby. Add Lowel's and Margaret's sons Leonard and Benjamin, and that was everyone within the Kingsleigh social circle.

Helen spotted Alice and pulled her aside. "Alice, where on earth is your fiancé?" she asked. Alice shook her head.

"I just checked, he wasn't in his room," she replied. "I think he's around here somewhere. I'll keep looking."

"See that you do," Helen said. "I want to introduce the two of you!" Alice rolled her eyes very Absolem-like and went off to find the butterfly.

* * *

Meanwhile, said butterfly had just come out of the house and was looking around distastefully at the colourless group of people that had gathered. He had never thought that he would ever wish for Tarrant's eye-watering color-combination in clothing before, but now, he did. He wanted some violet, some green, some red; something other than washed-out drab.

Suffice to say, he would stand out; he was wearing an indigo jacket over indigo trousers and a blue vest underneath the jacket. He thought the colors were fine. However, from the way that woman wearing the dull-cream-colored dress was glaring at him as though his very presence was an insult to her high-and-mighty eyes, actual color was taboo with this crowd.

"…Hello."

Absolem turned to see a woman who looked a lot like Alice staring at him inquisitively. He nodded in reply. "Hello," he replied. The woman's cheeks turned pink.

"I don't think I have seen you before," she said. "Are you one of the Chataway twins' suitors? I didn't think they were courting anyone…"

"Ah, no," Absolem replied. "You see, I'm—"

"Absolem!"

Both of them turned to see Alice rushing up to him, and Absolem was relieved to see that she was wearing a lovely shade of blue, which was very flattering on her and a relief to Absolem's eyes. She sighed with relief and walked up to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Alice, do you know this gentleman?" Margaret asked, looking between them. Alice's cheeks turned pink.

"…Margaret," she said slowly, "this is Absolem. My fiancé."

Well, a bit of humorous entertainment; the look on Margaret's face was priceless. His natural gift of empathy allowed him to pick up on what that priceless expression accompanied—disbelief, amazement, confusion—and he barely withheld a smirk.

"O-oh," Margaret replied, looking a bit flustered. "Your…fiancé, you say?" Absolem resisted the urge to snort and roll his eyes. To do so would be most ungentlemanlike.

"Yes," Alice replied, sounding a little irate. "You may quit gawking at him like a zoo animal anytime you wish, Margaret."

Margaret quickly averted her eyes. "My apologies, Mister…ah…?"

"Absolem," Absolem stated. "Absolem Absolut."

"Mister Absolut." Margaret took Alice by the shoulder. "Excuse us?"

"You don't need my permission," he replied. Margaret pulled Alice away from the man a small distance away.

"Alice, you didn't tell me that he was…ah…that is…"

"…Is what, Margaret?" Alice asked. "Absolem is a refined, intelligent, kind man. What else is there?"

"…How old is he, Alice?" Margaret asked, trying to keep her voice down. Alice sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"…Forty-one," she replied. She had heard her mother restate Absolem's fabricated age during afternoon tea yesterday. Margaret looked a little faint.

"Forty-one…Alice…he's almost two decades older than you!"

"I am well aware of the age difference, Margaret, I can count, you know."

"He's almost old enough to be your—!"

"_Margaret_!" Alice hissed. "Enough!" She backed away from her sister, shaking her head. "Just….enough…!" She turned on heel and stalked back to Absolem, taking his arm and leading him away.

"Trouble, Alice?" he queried. Alice scoffed.

"As if you don't know," she replied. "Margaret had the audacity to comment that you were almost old enough to be my father!"

"…A true statement, though a bit uncalled for," Absolem replied. "Perhaps I should have stated a younger age…?"

"No one would believe it," Alice replied, glancing at his face. "…Don't get me wrong, Absolem…you have a…well…" Her cheeks flushed again. "…Handsome face…but I doubt you could pass for less than forty."

Absolem blinked. She had called him handsome? Oh, what was next, that dour drab-woman from earlier dancing the Futterwacken? Highly unbelievable.

"…Well, the best we can do is ignore the thoughtless, condemnatory comments of others, and simply get through this day without snapping your fragile little mind," he replied. They walked in silence for a few moments before Alice realized that she had just been poked fun at.

"….Hey!"

* * *

**BTW, the image I get of this story's Absolem is in the link below; just delete the spaces and imagine black hair instead of blonde, with irandescent blue eyes. **

**h t t p : images2 . fanpop .com/images/photos/3700000/Alan–Rickman–alan–rickman–3708514–800–600. j p g**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Well, so far, so good. Most everyone else was too busy with gossip to immediately notice Alice and Absolem walking around. But if there was one thing that could be counted on in this ever-changing universe, it was the Chataway twins spotting something to talk about. Case in point—Alice holding the arm of a mysterious new gentleman.

"Hello, Alice!" they said together, stepping out in front of the pair. Alice smiled at them.

"Faith, Fiona," she greeted, nodding to the both of them. "So glad you could make it!" The twins smiled deviously and eyed Absolem.

"Would this happen to be the fiancé?" Faith asked.

"He looks handsome," Fiona added, eyeing him over.

"We didn't think you would go for an older gentleman."

"But we also didn't think you had such good taste."

Alice felt her cheeks warm as the twins commented. But she was pleased that their observations were polite and couth. "Thank you," she replied. The twins smiled, eyeing Absolem up and down.

"Where is he from?" Faith asked.

"Where did you meet him?" Fiona added.

"Why am I being spoken of as though I am not here?" Absolem absently put in. The twins looked at themselves, then broke into giggles. Absolem felt a tick above his left eye; he had never been _giggled_ at before in his life!

"Faith, Fiona, you're being rude!" Alice spoke up. The twins stopped giggling and looked at least a little abashed.

"We're sorry, Alice," Fiona said.

"And…what is your fiancé's name?" Faith added.

"Absolem," Absolem said. "Absolem Absolut." The twins grinned at him again.

"We apologize for our rudeness," Faith said sincerely.

"No offense meant!" Fiona assured. Absolem nodded stiffly.

"I'm sure," he replied. "And to answer your questions, I am not from here, and we met in India."

Alice bit back a sigh; sometimes, she really didn't like Absolem's bluntness. But it seemed to be enough for Faith and Fiona.

"So you travel a lot," Faith commented.

"You might say that," Absolem replied. "I was very partial to India."

"Ooh, what was it like?" Fiona asked eagerly. Alice smiled; she knew that the twins were just as spirited as she was, but they were also kept on a tighter leash, especially by their father. That was why their idea of a grand adventure was swimming naked in the Havisham's pond with Elaine Havisham, their mutual friend.

As Absolem began telling them about India's culture, Alice slipped off to find her mother. She found her next to her sister and Lowel. "Mother, I've found him," she said.

"Yes, your sister told me such," Helen replied. She looked around a little. "Wherever is he now?"

"Recanting tales of India to Faith and Fiona," Alice said, smiling. "I think it would do those two good to get out into the world; I know they would love it."

"Yes, but you know that Roger Chataway would never allow it," Helen sighed. "Well, go fetch him, Alice, I want to introduce the two of you."

"Yes, Mother." Alice left and went back to Absolem, who was now telling the twins about seeing the Raja once. "Absolem," she said, tapping his shoulder. "Mother wants to see us now."

"Ah, very well then," Absolem replied. "Perhaps another time, ladies." He turned away, and Alice saw Faith and Fiona's cheeks blush pink and giggle behind their hands. Alice shook her head. If she didn't know any better, she would say that they were somewhat smitten with Absolem. She led Absolem through the crowd to Mother, who blinked once at his choice of outfit, but seemed to ignore it.

"Come along, Absolem, Alice," she said, taking Absolem's arm. She first led them to the Ascots, where Alice got her first new look at Hamish's new wife Veronica.

She was a mousy little thing who had red hair, just like Hamish's, and bright blue eyes. She also had cute freckles across her nose and cheeks. She looked like a sweet girl, in Alice's opinion.

"So, this is the gentleman you hid from me during our travels, is it?" Lord Ascot spoke up, dragging Alice out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes," Alice replied, blushing. "Lord Ascot, this is Absolem."

Lord Ascot held out his hand for Absolem to shake, which the butterfly did. "A pleasure to formally meet you," Absolem said. "Alice had said much about you."

"Really?" Lord Ascot said, shifting his eyes to Alice. "I wish she would have paid me the same courtesy." Alice blushed harder, and Lord Ascot smiled. "I'm jesting, Alice, relax." He turned to his wife, whom Absolem recognized as the dull-cream-colored-dress woman who had—and still was—stared at him like some sort of zoo animal, as Alice put it. "Absolem, this is my wife…" He nodded towards Lady Ascot, who nodded at Absolem curtly. "…And my son, Hamish and his wife Veronica."

"A pleasure," Absolem said, shaking hands with Hamish. The red-haired young man nodded.

"Likewise," he replied, flickering his eyes to Alice. "I must say, you are one lucky fellow."

Absolem blinked. "Pardon?" Hamish smiled.

"You have Alice's hand," he replied. "Something no other man around here could attain." Behind him, Veronica giggled softly. "Myself included."

Ah, Absolem thought. This was the one Alice ran away from four years ago. Odd, this Hamish seemed to be a decent fellow. He silently searched the boy's personality. Oh, there it was. He was too much into formality, and Alice preferred to break the mould. Not very compatible at all.

As he was conversing with Hamish, Alice and Veronica smiled at each other.

"So you're Veronica," Alice said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, likewise!" Veronica replied. "I've heard so much about you from Lord Ascot's letters. I've been trying to convince Hamish to let us travel somewhere, but he would much prefer to wait until the little one is older." She put a hand on the small bump on her belly. "I have to admit, he is right…it would be so much more enjoyable if our child is there to enjoy it with us!"

"That's a lovely sentiment," Alice said, clasping hands with Veronica. "What are you hoping for?"

"Oh, I don't know," Veronica replied. "Whatever is healthy, of course!"

"I much prefer if it were to be a boy," Lady Ascot put in. "A continuation of the Ascot line would be most beneficial."

Alice had never liked Lady Ascot; now, she was beginning to loathe the woman. She saw Veronica's happy expression falter slightly at the Lady's hurtful words.

"A child is not meant for benefit."

Everyone looked up when Absolem spoke. He was giving Lady Ascot the look he often gave Alice when she earned the term 'Stupid Girl'. "I beg your pardon?" Lady Ascot bit out.

"A child is not meant for 'benefit'," Absolem repeated. "Where I come from, children are blessings, not 'benefits'. Parents who are lucky enough to have children care neither for name nor blood, they care for the child."

Alice could have hugged Absolem then. She really could have. Lady Ascot was gaping at Absolem with fury at his insolence for contradicting her. "Well," she huffed, eyeing him up and down with disdain. "I can see why Alice would choose you. Rudeness and a lack of etiquette must appeal to her."

Absolem gave her a level stare that would scare away a Bandersnatch. "Funny," he replied tersely, "what you call 'rudeness' and a 'lack of etiquette', I refer to as blunt honesty and a willingness to break the mould when necessary. Qualities I find most appealing, thank you very much, _Lady Ascot."_

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Why, you uncultured, uncouth, despicable, vile, scoundrel—!"

Alice grabbed Absolem's arm and dragged him away from the inevitable explosion. She could practically feel the wraithlike fury rolling off of him as she pulled him away from the guests and further into the gardens. When they were a safe distance away, she let go of Absolem and heaved a sigh.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that, Absolem," she said, wringing her hands. She turned to look at him and blinked with surprise when she saw that Absolem's blue eyes were flecked with bright golden specks she was vaguely reminded of as his golden spots when he was a caterpillar. "…Absolem…?"

Absolem began muttering to himself in Outlandish, and Alice picked up on a few words such as 'outrageous', 'witch', and 'no-better-than-Iracebeth'. All of which Alice had to agree with. But at the moment, she was focused on Absolem, who was the angriest—nay, most enraged—she had ever seen him. "Absolem!" She grasped his hands in her own. "Absolem, please, calm down!"

The butterfly clenched his eyes shut tightly once, then opened them, and the golden flecks vanished. "…How undignified of me," he muttered to himself, pulling his hands from Alice's and straightening out his jacket. "And the Underlandians wonder why I smoke…it keeps me from going_ insane_…!"

Alice couldn't argue with that; she knew that Absolem's disposition depended on whether or not he had a hookah or cigarette holder on hand.

"I am so glad you decided to decline the boy's marriage proposal," Absolem continued. "The Hamish boy is not a bad fellow, but his mother…I do feel sorry for that poor girl Hamish married."

Alice nodded; she still recalled the pained look on Veronica's face. It was plain to see to someone with actual empathy, but somewhat hidden, like she was getting used to such criticism. "Veronica is such a sweet girl," she replied, wringing her hands. "I could tell she was so excited for the baby…"

Absolem made a noncommittal sound and ran a hand through his hair. "No one in this crowd would happen to have a cigarette, would they?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know," Alice replied, sighing. She took his arm again. "Let's get back to the party and try to avoid Lady Ascot. She never did like me." They began walking back toward the group. "Did I mention that she enjoys setting dogs on rabbits?"

Absolem made a face of disgust. "I daresay she and Iracebeth would get along swimmingly."

"Here, here," Alice replied. She spotted the Lovetts. "Come on, I'll introduce you myself to the Lovetts; they're decent-enough people."

* * *

The rest of the get-together went without much more of a hitch. Absolem was introduced to the Lovetts, who were indeed decent people (and also animal lovers), and whose daughter kept staring at him almost lovingly; the Havishams, who were a bit more liberal in terms of 'proper etiquette' and were also travel enthusiasts; and the widowed Mrs. Rebecca Moore, a semi-senile older woman who 'swore she knew' Absolem 'from somewhere', and her son Jacoby, who was a businessman in London and did in fact have a cigarette for Absolem.

When the party was over and Helen and Alice were saying their farewells, Lady Ascot walked on past without so much as a glance toward the Kingsleighs and Absolem. Lord Ascot apologized for her behavior, congratulated Alice and Absolem, and walked after her. Hamish and Veronica paused to shake hands and say farewells, and Veronica walked up to Absolem, her blue eyes shining.

"I want to thank you, Sir," she said, her naturally soft voice barely above a whisper. "For what you said." She put a hand over her belly. "…I count this child as a blessing, and I'm just so happy that someone other than Hamish and I think that's all this child has to be, too."

Absolem smiled at the girl. "I personally hope the child is a girl," he told her, so softly that Alice almost didn't catch it. "There are fewer sights happier than that of a young girl's joy."

Veronica smiled back. "I know," she replied. Her eyes shifted to Alice, who was saying goodbye to the Chataway twins now. "You take care of her," she said. "From what Hamish and Lord Ascot have told me, she's a very special girl."

Absolem looked over at Alice, who caught his eye and smiled at him after shooing the giggling twins away.

"…Yes," he replied softly. "She is."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

After the last guest had left, everyone sat in the parlor in something of silence. Absolem—who had bummed a pack off of Jacoby—was sitting to one side of the room so his cigarette smoke wouldn't bother Mrs. Kingsleigh.

After Karen had brought in tea and liquor, Alice spoke up.

"…It went better than I had thought," she said. Absolem snorted into his brandy glass. Mrs. Kingsleigh gave Alice a withering look. Margaret looked about ready to faint from the stress of the day, which Alice found annoying; what did Margaret have to be stressed about when it was _Alice_ that had to lie through her teeth to everyone?

"I'm inclined to disagree, Alice," Absolem replied. "I had hoped to get through the day without once sounding condescending, or being insulted."

"Lady Ascot is simply a horrid woman, Absolem, it was nothing personal."

"Alice!" Helen admonished.

"Well, she is, Mother!" Alice shot back. "I feel so sorry for Veronica! That poor woman is excited for her first child, and she cant even have the joy of motherhood! And she was positively horrific towards Absolem!"

"Lady Ascot is not a woman to be contradicted, Alice…" Helen began.

"I'm _glad_ Absolem spoke up!" Alice replied firmly. "It was about time that someone knocked her off that bronze horse she likes to put herself up on and reminded her that she is human, just like everyone else!"

"Alice, that woman is a Lady…!"

"By title only, Mother," Alice responded stiffly. "By title only. She said nasty things to Absolem, and it is only by good etiquette that I'm even inviting her to the wedding!" She stood up and clenched her fists to her sides. "I will say nothing to spark her unpleasant temper, Mother," she said softly, "but if she says one more unpleasant, unprovoked thing about Absolem, I will tell her just where she can stick her title as Lady!"

Margaret choked on her tea as Alice spun on heel and stalked out of the parlor and up to her bedroom. Helen stared incredulously after Alice. Absolem knocked back the rest of the brandy in his glass.

* * *

When Alice was in her room, she slammed the door shut and let out a wordless cry of outrage. She stalked over to her desk and sat down with a heavy thud, glaring at her papers and journals and wishing like mad that she had never told that stupid lie in the first place. If she had just politely declined Winston on the grounds of wanting more travel and independence, then she and Absolem would be in Underland right now; him back in his favorite cherry blossom trees and her with Tarrant, Thackery, and Mallymkun having a riot of a tea party, probably getting food and tea stuck in her hair.

But no. She had to panic and drag Absolem into this. Of all the stupid, asinine, _slurvish_ things to do! She folded her arms over the desk and laid her head on them with a sigh. This could not get any worse.

Just five minutes later, Margaret knocked on Alice's door and poked her head in. "Alice," she said softly. "Mother wants you to go to bed early tonight. She wants to take you dress shopping tomorrow."

Alice let out a muffled groan into her arms.

_'I stand corrected,'_ she thought.

* * *

_'Dear God, kill me now. Resurrect the Jabberwocky. Put my head on Iracebeth's chopping block. Just anything but this!'_

"No, I don't really think this style suits you very well."

Alice held back a whimper as she stepped off of the stool; this was the eleventh dress she had tried on so far, and although she had liked three of them, her mother kept saying no, no, and did she mention, NO? At the moment, she was wearing a dress with a corset-like bodice with a layered drop-cloth skirt. It was pretty, but Alice didn't like it because it was hard to breathe in, and her mother didn't like it because she didn't like the skirt part.

The saleswoman led Alice back into the dressing room and helped unlace the bodice. "Your mother is certainly a tough customer," she commented. "You would think this is her wedding."

"I know," Alice groaned, stepping out of the skirt and taking a deep breath. She heaved a sigh and took a look at the selections that were left, not seeing anything she really liked. "…Do you have anything else?" she asked. The saleswoman shook her head.

"Nothing for brides," she replied. "Just for bridesmaids."

"…May I see them?"

Ten minutes later, while Helen and Margaret were talking softly amongst themselves, Alice stepped out of the dressing room and onto the stool. "Mother," she said, getting their attentions, "I think I've found my dress." The two woman looked up at the dress Alice had chosen.

It was the softest sky blue, in a style similar to the one Tarrant had crafted for her when she was a mere four inches tall, except the dress came all the way to the floor and even trailed a bit behind her. It was loose and flowy and comfortable, and she adored it. The only thing it really lacked was that bit of panache that the Hatter had put into it, especially that large flower-like adornment over the right-hand side of her chest. Oh well, that could easily be remedied…

"Alice, what on Earth…?" Helen stepped up and examined the dress all around. "…It's…it's…"

"It's comfortable, beautiful, and completely me," Alice replied firmly. "What 'is it', Mother?"

"…It's…not white…"

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose, then turned to the saleswoman. "I'll be taking this one," she said.

"Alice!"

"Mother, must we revisit the fact that this is _my_ wedding?" she sighed. "You wont go for bright colors. At very least, I want my wedding to be centered around my favorite color."

"But the dress is not white, Alice!" Helen whispered harshly, as though afraid the other women would hear. "If you show up to your own wedding and you're not wearing white, what will the guests think…?"

"…Thank you for questioning my integrity, Mother," Alice said dryly. She turned back to the saleswoman. "I'll take it, thank you."

* * *

When Alice was home, she went straight to her room to hang her wedding dress up neatly in the wardrobe. After she made sure it was perfectly straight, she stepped back to look at it.

…And nearly passed out when she realized that this was her _wedding dress_.

She shut the wardrobe door shut with more force than was really necessary and sat down on her bed, clasping her shaking hands together. It seemed that the closer to the end of the month it was, the stronger the guilt inside of her became, and the more she wished for Underland. That, and she still had yet to talk to Absolem alone regarding a solution for the actual wedding day.

She skipped supper that night, claiming to have a headache, and waited until ten-o-clock when she knew her mother would be turned in for the night, then snuck out of her room and out of the house. It would seem to conspicuous if she walked down the hallway; Miss Edna was on night patrol tonight, and she was as strict an etiquette-upkeeper as her mother.

Alice walked around the house until she found Absolem's window, which was open with smoke sifting out of it and into the night air. She smiled a little to herself; she had a feeling he would be up smoking around this time.

"Absolem!" she called up as softly as she could. She heard a soft shifting, then saw him lean his head out the window and look down.

"…What in Marmoreal are you doing out there, stupid girl?" he hissed down. Alice huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Trying to talk to you alone!" she shot back. "Miss Edna's on patrol down the hall, and she would be damned before she let us be alone in the same room together!"

"So that's what that pacing was outside my bedroom," Absolem mused to himself. "So, what am I to do? Jump out the window?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"If you want to," she replied. "By all means, don't let me stop you from—"

"From what?"

Alice barely restrained a shriek when Absolem appeared behind her. She put a hand over her mouth and looked around to see if anyone had heard her. "_Don't do that!_" she hissed. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" Absolem gave her a smirk.

"What a pity that would have been," he replied sarcastically, examining his nails. Alice took a deep breath to calm her heart down.

"How did you do that?" she asked. Absolem only glanced at her and gave her his 'stupid girl' look. "…Right…never mind…" She smoothed out her dress. Absolem made an amused sound.

"Where did you want to talk?" he asked. Alice took his arm and led him through the garden to the gazebo. After they sat down, Absolem dug into the pocket of his long butterfly-blue coat and pulled out a cigarette that was already attached to a golden-colored holder and lit it with a match. "I am to assume you found a dress?" he stated after an inhale.

"I did," Alice replied. "…It's blue."

"A fine color on you," Absolem said. "Though, your mother did not look too pleased about your choice."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she said, crossing her arms and rubbing her upper arms with her hands agitatedly. "Here, the 'proper' wedding dress is white. It's a symbol of…" She blushed a little. "…Purity. Chastity. Wearing anything else…signifies otherwise."

"So why not get white?" Absolem asked.

"Because I hated the wedding dresses!" Alice replied, sounding strained. "They were too…formal. Too restrictive. Too…not me." She sighed. "…Then I saw the bridesmaid's dresses…how much prettier they were…how much more…me, they were…and I found one that was absolutely, perfectly Alice…" She put her left-hand fingertips to her mouth and tapped the nail against her teeth for a moment before forcing it back down. Her eyes refused to meet Absolem's.

This did not go unnoticed by the elder butterfly. "…There's more," he stated. It wasn't a question. Alice nodded, hugging herself tighter. "What is it?"

"…Mother moved the date back," she said softly. "The Ascots have a prior engagement that will last for at least a month, so…Mother set the date for the wedding…for five days from now."

Absolem's cigarette holder froze just before it touched his lips. His blue eyes spotted with gold for a moment. "…She neglected to mention this little insignificant detail earlier at supper," he bit out. He took a long drag of the cigarette to calm himself down. Alice pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She seems to have made a habit of that in the last five years," she replied. "I know about it because I brought it up."

"Ask and ye shall receive," Absolem quoted, taking another drag, only to find the cigarette spent. "Bloody...!" He fished around his pockets for another one to no avail. "…Living in this world is…as I think you say…'a living Hell'."

"You are preaching to the choir, Absolem," Alice sighed, dragging her hand down her face tiredly. "At least I've lived here long enough to become used to it."

Absolem crossed his arms, his eyes practically glowing in the dark. "…I need my hookah," he said, standing up. Alice followed suit and they both walked back to the house in silence. Alice went to the front of the house and through the front door…or rather, tried. The door was locked.

"…Bloody Hell," she swore. She did not dare knock. She heaved a heavy sigh and stalked back around to her side of the house to see if there was a trellis she could attempt to climb, and found Absolem already there.

"…The front door is locked," he said. Alice glared at him. "I see you've found that out already."

"You're hilarious," Alice deadpanned. "Any bright ideas on how to get me back up to my room?"

"Yes, actually, now that you've mentioned it," Absolem replied. He leaned against the side of the house, smirking. "But for any favor, you must say please."

"…You are a real ass when you don't have your tobacco," Alice replied. She sighed. "Absolem, will you please help me up to my room?"

"Ignoring that first statement…" Absolem said, stepping forward to Alice and put his arms around her. Alice didn't even have time to register the intimacy of the position before she suddenly found herself in her room, next to the window. Absolem stepped back, looking a little tired.

"…Are you alright, Absolem?" Alice asked, putting a hand on his arm. Absolem nodded, drawing back and walking toward the door.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I just need rest, is all." He opened her door and peeked out, and upon seeing no one, stepped out. "Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight, Absolem," Alice said. "And thank you."

Absolem nodded to her and shut the door behind him. Alice stood near the open window for a moment before turning and getting into her bed and pulling the covers up her shoulders.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The next four day were filled with nothing but planning, planning, planning. Planning, and sleeping. Alice was very close to snapping like a twig and going completely around the bend, what with the getting ready for the wedding. There were caterers to call, florists to contact, and a wedding party to put together.

Alice at least had some say-so in the wedding party selection. She wanted Veronica and the Chataway twins to be bridesmaids, and Margaret to be the Matron of Honor. Veronica was ecstatic when Alice asked her, and she and Faith and Fiona were over at the Kingsleigh household to try to ease some of the stress of planning.

All three of them loved the idea of a colorful wedding, and expressed their sympathies that Helen wanted something more contemporary. But they all agreed on true blue bridesmaids gowns in the French style (all three of them abhorred corsets, like Alice), with white and yellow roses for the bouquets. And for three days, Faith, Fiona, and Veronica stayed over at Alice's home for convenience.

Finally, the morning before the wedding, Helen announced at breakfast that everything was set and ready. The caterers were confirmed, the florists were already decorating the church, and the bridesmaids dresses were chosen and tailored.

Alice had barely seen Absolem for the last four days. He mostly kept to himself in his room, from what Alice had heard from Karen.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Alice," Karen had said. "I'm sure he just doesn't want to be around a gaggle of wedding-planning women."

There wasn't a single thought in Alice's head that could contradict that statement.

That afternoon, the twins and Veronica went to their respective homes, promising to meet up with Alice first thing next morning, and Alice was left to her own device for the rest of the day.

The first thing she did was try to find Absolem.

When she went up to his room, he wasn't there. She asked Karen, who said that she hadn't seen him since early that morning, when she brought him breakfast. Alice went from room to room, trying to find him, to no avail. She absently thought that he had high-winged it back to Underland, but dismissed the idea. Absolem was many things; a coward was not one of them.

The sky was fading into a pretty orange and pink color when Alice stepped outside for some quiet time in the gardens. She sat down on a bench and looked out toward the sunset, smiling. She always loved sunrises and sunsets; it splashed beautiful colors over her normally drab world. She leaned her head back and took a deep breath to inhale the evening air…

…And was met with the subtle scent of tobacco.

"Absolem?" Alice sat up and looked around, seeing a faint trail of smoke coming from the gazebo. She stood up and walked toward the gazebo, seeing Absolem reclined on a seat underneath and staring at the sun setting. She sat down on the other end of the gazebo and watched him for a moment.

"…How are you, Absolem?" she asked softly. The elder butterfly exhaled a long wisp of smoke.

"I've been better," he replied. "It's not every day you're about to get married, is it?"

Alice blushed and wrung her hands together. "No," she replied. "It's not." More silence.

"…You are really going to go through with this," Absolem said, polishing off his cigarette. Alice looked up, her brow furrowed. He was staring at her, his eyes narrowed. Alice found his stare too sharp, and lowered her gaze.

"…Absolem," she said softly, "…I cant just…leave. I mean…this situation…"

"This _lie_, youmean," Absolem interrupted.

"This situation has gone too far to just leave it!" She clasped her hands in her dress. "I mean, what would my mother think if—"

"Why must you always let what others think hinder you!" Absolem shouted, startling Alice. "If you were anything like the Alice that slew the Jabberwocky, then you would have cut this asinine lie short days ago, and we would be back home by now! But no! You had to keep lying and fabricating to keep us here!"

Alice was barely aware that she was shaking from the inside at Absolem's tone. But through her fear, her stubbornness surfaced a little. "I wasn't the only one who was fabricating, Absolem!" she said stiffly. "No one made you step in as my fiancé!"

"You're right, Alice!" Absolem shouted back. "I _didn't_ have to! But I _did_! And what exactly, stupid girl, have you done for _me_?"

Alice gaped at Absolem, her mind coming up with a blank. Oh, Hell. He was right. Alice put her face in her hands and groaned. "Absolem…" she said mournfully. "Absolem, why on Earth did you agree to this whole thing? Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, Alice," Absolem replied, crossing his arms. "I care for you, but you are the last person I would marry, when it comes down to it…"

Alice didn't really hear much of anything else after that last bit; she felt a stabbing…hurt in her heart. It wasn't just her pride that was hurt, it was her actual heart. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"You 'care for me'?" she demanded, the hurt slipping out into words before her brain could properly process them. "You say you care for me, but I'm so horrid that I would be the last person you would marry? Some way to show you care, you insufferable butterfly!"

She had no time to regret her words before Absolem was suddenly looming over her, his eyes a frightening swirl of blue and gold. He leaned down so his face was mere inches from hers. "Let me tell you just how much I 'care', _Alice_," he hissed. "I could have left for Underland at any point in time, and _remained_ there! But I didn't! Do you know why?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Do you have any idea how much power it takes for me to maintain this human form? Do you know how hard it is for me to lie, when I have been the bearer of truth for close to three thousand years? Do you know just how much it pains me just being here?"

Alice didn't dare speak, on the very likely case that those were rhetorical questions. Absolem glared harder at her.

"All the time, energy, and power I put into this charade has left me physically and psychologically exhausted. But I did it for _you_. So don't you _ever_ say that _I don't care _you _slurvish, _stupid girl!" With that said, he drew back from her and stalked back toward the house.

Alice sat in dead silence for the longest time, well into the evening after the sun had set. After almost two hours, she numbly stood up and walked back into the house just as Karen was about to lock the door for the night.

"Alice!" she exclaimed, letting her in. "What were you doing outside? You should be in bed, resting up for tomorrow…..Alice…?" She closed the door and took Alice's face in her hands. "…Alice, what's the matter?"

Alice's face was pale and the rims of her eyes were reddened with unshed tears. She wore an expressionless look on her face. "Alice?"

"It's nothing, Karen," Alice replied, stepping away. "I'm fine." She walked quietly up to her bedroom and undressing. She took a long bath, then crawled into bed. For hours, she couldn't sleep; she knew it was hours because her eyes remained trained on the clock on the wall. Eight-o-clock passed. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. One.

And finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

She got out of bed, put on her blue night robe, and slipped out of her room and down the hall, brushing her hand across the wall to count the doors, seeing how it was incredibly dark, until she came to door number eight. She stood in front of it and knocked softly. No answer. She knocked again. Silence.

Alice nibbled her lip and quietly turned the knob to open the door, then stuck her head in. "…Absolem?" she whispered. Silence. She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, looking around until she found his silhouette sitting against the open window, facing the outside air. Alice stepped forward a little, wringing her hands together. "Absolem…I want to talk to you."

He didn't turn around; he didn't even move except to breathe. "Absolem, at least listen to me. I'm sorry for what I said. And…and you were right. I'm…a selfish, stupid girl. An incredibly stupid girl. Anyone with half a brain could see that you were being so unselfish and sacrificing all this time…" She sighed. "…Absolem…can you ever forgive me for what I said? For what I put you through?"

She was met with only silence. Absolem remained still, though she could hear him take a deep breath and exhale softly and clench his hand into a fist. "Absolem, please…talk to me. Shout at me. Curse me, if you must, but please, talk to me!"

Nothing.

Alice felt tears run down her face at his silence. "Absolem, please! I'm sorry! I…I…!" She backed away toward the door. "…I'm sorry!" She turned and left the room in a hurry to her own room to collapse on her bed and cry herself to sleep.

Back in Absolem's room, the butterfly still had yet to move, speak, or have a thought about what Alice had told him.

He was asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Alice woke up to a very loud and panicked voice.

"Oh dear Lord, Alice! We thought you were getting ready!"

Alice shot up in bed, seeing Karen already dressed and fussing about the room. Karen saw that Alice was awake, and practically pulled her out of the bed. "Come on, Alice! You cant be late for your own wedding!" She pulled Alice to the vanity and sat her down and began brushing her hair. "Oh, your mother will send me packing if she knew I let you sleep in this late!"

Alice glanced at the time through the reflection; she had slept in over two hours. Still, she could not find it within herself to panic. She was still depressed over how the one-sided conversation with Absolem went last night, and hadn't the will to even get dressed for the day, let alone get up from bed.

Karen finished brushing the tangles out of Alice's hair and helped Alice out of her nightgown and into the wedding dress. Alice slid on her shoes and let Karen pull her out of the house and into a waiting carriage.

Alice numbly saw that it was a cloudy day out, with the very likely chance of rain. It more or less depicted what Alice was feeling right now. Depressed and on the verge of a downpour. She and Karen sat in the carriage in silence for a moment before the older woman suddenly began rummaging in her handbag.

"Forgive me for my vagueness," she apologized, pulling out a small box. She handed it to Alice. "Absolem gave this to me three days ago to give to you for today, but you and I have been so busy, I hadn't the time to give it to you."

Alice took the box from Karen and opened it.

Inside was a silver necklace with a dangling gem in the center, a dazzling, vibrant purple color. It was beautiful. Alice fingered the necklace for a moment before taking it out of the box and latching it around her neck along with her Chinese charm necklace.

"It really is a thing of beauty," Karen said. "I'm terribly sorry for not getting it to you sooner."

"It's alright, Karen," Alice said, her fingertips touching the jewel on Absolem's necklace. "I have it. That's all that matters."

Karen opened her mouth to comment on Alice's less-than-happy demeanor, but changed her mind and sat back to simply observe the melancholy bride-to-be. If she didn't know any better, she would say that Alice looked…

…Heartbroken.

* * *

When the carriage pulled up to the church, Karen led Alice into the side entrance and into the back, where Helen, Margaret, and the bridesmaids were already dressed and fretting over the late bride. All of them rushed forward when Alice walked in and gaggled over her.

"Where have you been!" Helen cried, pulling Alice away from everyone to straighten up her dress and hair. "Absolem was here hours ago, Alice! My goodness, you look like a common girl, rather than a bride! I told you we should have bought a white gown, now what will people think when they see you…?"

Alice toned out her mother's ranting and turned away from her. "Mother," she said softly. "I need a moment. Please."

Everyone went quiet as Alice stood by herself in a corner, smoothing out her hair and straightening her jewelry. Margaret walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "…Can I have a word alone with Alice, everyone?" she asked the other women. They all nodded and left to the front doors to line up for the procession. When the room was empty, Margaret held Alice's face in her hands and forced Alice to look her in the eye. "Alice," she said softly. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

Alice felt her eyes water, but she quelled it down. She shifted her eyes to the side. "…It's nothing, Margaret," she replied softly, putting her hands over her sister's. Margaret frowned.

"Alice…is it Absolem?" she asked. Alice paled. "…Alice, did he do anything to hurt you, because if he did, I swear…!"

"It's not Absolem, Margaret!" Alice cried, backing up. "Don't dare think that! He's been nothing but kind and patient with me! It's me, Margaret! It…!" She took a few deep breaths. "…It's me."

Margaret led Alice to a chair and sat her down, holding Alice's hands in her own. "Alice," she said softly. "Tell me."

Alice looked at her sister with deeply saddened eyes. "…I cant, Margaret," she replied softly. "…It's nothing for you to try to fix. This is my situation, and I have to deal with it." She stood up and headed for the church doors, holding her hand out to her sister. "…At least be there with me?"

Margaret stood up and squeezed her sister's hand. "Always," she whispered. They both walked to the front, where the procession was still getting ready. Helen fussed over Alice for a moment more handing her the white and yellow rose bouquet.

"It's time!" someone whispered. Everyone got in line and the doors opened into the church.

* * *

Absolem stood at the front of the alter, waiting for the beginning of the wedding.

At first thought that morning, he wanted to go back to Underland with what was left of his power in this world, but that last bit of himself that wasn't mad at Alice made him stay. He had gone ahead with Mrs. Kingsleigh to the church early, and had been waiting there for nearly two hours.

As he looked around, now, he knew that this was far from the wedding Alice had always wanted. There wasn't enough color in the flowers or the atmosphere; the guests were dressed too formally in drab colors. It wasn't bright and cheerful. In Absolem's opinion, this looked more like an Underland funeral than a wedding.

As the guests were seated, all of them were looking his way and whispering amongst themselves, but Absolem could hear them. They were commenting on his appearance. They argued over his class and his social status. They debated on whether or not he was marrying Alice for her wealth. Typical shallow gossip that made Absolem want to vomit where he stood. But he stood in his designated spot and endured it until the doors opened.

Out first came the three bridesmaids; Faith, Fiona, and Veronica. They were dressed in lovely blue dresses that put a spark of color into the room. The twins fought to keep straight faces, but Veronica made eye contact with Absolem and gave him a reassuring smile.

Next came Margaret. The elder sister was also dressed in blue, but it was more of a mature grey-blue rather than the true blue the bridesmaids were wearing. She too made eye-contact with Absolem, and he could sense something akin to accusation from her. Whatever for, he didn't know.

And then everyone stood up when Alice stepped into the doorway with her mother.

The first thing Absolem thought was that Alice looked ethereal.

He had never seen the dress she had chosen, and he thought that it was nothing less than perfect for her. The thin, airy material floated as she walked, giving him the impression of Queen Mirana, in a sense. Her hair was loose and flowing behind her as though a gentle breeze was blowing in her direction. She was wearing not only her Chinese charm necklace, but also the necklace he had given Karen to give to Alice. The overall effect was magnificent.

Such was not really the impression of the guests; just as Alice had mentioned to him, he couldn't help but overhear their thoughts on her choice of color for the dress and whether or not it 'meant something'. He inwardly scoffed; shallow, narrow-minded ingrates, he thought. He finally focused on Alice's face and paused.

Alice was not smiling. She wasn't even forcing a smile. She had a melancholy expression on her face that did not suit her or this situation at all. Her eyes were downcast on her bouquet, which was grasped tightly in her hands. Alice finally made it to the front, and Helen gave Alice to Absolem before sitting down in the front row.

After Alice was in place, the priest began to speak, but Absolem wasn't paying attention. He was too focused on Alice at the moment. The more the priest spoke, the more tense Alice seemed to become. He could sense something akin to panic rolling off of her right now. He glanced at the priest, who was too busy reading from a book to notice anything amiss with Alice.

Meanwhile, Alice was visibly shaking; the roses in her hands were trembling so hard a petal or two fell off and to the floor. She was completely unfocused to everything that was going on. Except when…

"…If for any reason someone does not believe these two should be married, speak now, or forever hold your piece."

No one spoke.

Alice suddenly went stock still…and the bouquet fell from her hands.

The room was dead quiet. After a moment, some people began whispering. Alice lowered her hands to her side and then turned to Absolem.

"…I cant do this," she said so softly, no one but Absolem could hear.

"Beg pardon?" the priest asked. Alice didn't look at him; her eyes were too trained on Absolem.

"…I…I cant…I cant…!" She suddenly grabbed Absolem's arm, turned, and ran toward the doors of the church with a speed Absolem didn't know Alice possessed. The church doors were flung open with a mere push of Alice's arm, and they ran into the freshly-pouring rain, ignoring the cries of the guests and the attempts to catch up to them.

Absolem could only hold on as Alice ran. She ran past the church, past the cemetery behind the church, and into the woods behind the cemetery. She didn't stop for anything, and her grip on Absolem's arm didn't let up. They both ran for what seemed like hours before Alice finally stopped next to a stream and almost collapsed, sobbing and gasping for breath.

Absolem held her up, a little winded himself. "Alice, what in Marmoreal are—?"

"I'M SORRY!" Alice shouted, sobbing so hard he could actually see her tears through the rain. "Absolem, I'm so SORRY!" She buried her face in his shoulder, clutching his jacket tightly in her hands. "I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for dragging you into this! I'm sorry for taking advantage of you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The butterfly was shocked for only a moment, but he wrapped his arms around the sobbing, shaking girl and hugged her tightly. Alice only sobbed harder.

"…You're right, Ab-Absolem…!" she stuttered. "I'm a selfish…stupid…stupid girl…! You're right about…everything…!" Her knees went weak. "…Everything…!"

"Easy," Absolem said, keeping her upright. "Take a few deep breaths, Alice…just breathe…"

Alice took his advice and took some deep breaths, and her sobbing reduced into soft crying. Absolem kept his hold firm but gentle around her, and stroked her damp hair comfortingly. After a moment, he drew back so he could look her in the eye. "Alice," he said softly, "it's…alright…"

"No, it's not…" Alice replied, her dark brown eyes now looking dark gray. "I messed up, Absolem…I completely wrecked our friendship…!" She wiped at her eyes. "I understand if you don't forgive me, what with last night…"

"Last night?" Absolem asked, narrowing his eyes. Alice nodded, fresh tears surfacing.

"…I couldn't sleep, after that fight," she said, lowering her eyes. "I was so guilty about what I said to you…I tried apologizing to you late last night, but…I completely understand that you…"

Absolem heaved a sigh and hugged her again. "…Stupid girl…" he murmured to himself in the affectionate tone Alice thought she would never hear again. "…Alice, after our fight, I transported myself straight to my room. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep just minutes after leaving you under the gazebo. I didn't wake up until this morning, when your mother took me to the church. If you were in my room, I didn't realize it." He ran a hand comfortingly up and down her back. "You really came to apologize?"

Alice nodded. "I was so guilty," she replied. "I think I cried myself to sleep. And today…I just couldn't let the wedding happen. Not after what was said last night. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't…!" She squeezed Absolem hard. "…I just want us to go home, Absolem. I just want to go home…!"

Absolem hugged her back. "…I want to go home, too, Alice," he said. "…However, what with my limited abilities here and the power it takes to sustain this form…I have just enough power to send myself home." He felt Alice tense in his arms and sighed, shaking his head. "…Stupid girl, you think I didn't things through?" He pulled Alice back and pressed his fingertip to the tip of her nose, a gesture Alice remembered when he was a butterfly; when she made a foolish assumption, he would land on the tip of her nose and tap it. "Unlike a stupid girl I shall neglect to mention, I tend to think a few steps ahead."

As he spoke, he brought one hand down to her chest and held the jewel of her new necklace in his palm for a moment. "Alice, take a good look at this jewel. What does the color remind you of?"

Alice looked down at it and racked her brain for a moment. Vibrant purple. Seemed to glow slightly. What could it be…? Oh. Wait.

"…Jabberwocky blood?" Alice breathed. Absolem rolled his eyes.

"Jabberwocky blood," he confirmed. "The very last bit Mirana possessed. I carried a bit of it with me for four years, just in case you decided to cut your trip short and wanted to return home." He reached behind her neck to unlatch the necklace and then took her hand to put the necklace in it. "I thought that even if we were married today, you could use it to go home after everything was said and done."

Alice gaped at the Jabberwocky blood encased in the jewel, feeling both a clenching and a swelling in her heart. She prodded the jewel casing with her fingertip. "…How do I get to it?" she asked him.

"This is not really a jewel," Absolem explained. "In Underland, these are children's novelty candies. The casing holds a sweet substance of various flavors, and cannot be broken if dropped or stepped on. A Bandersnatch's jaws cannot break this. It can only be penetrated by one thing."

"What's that?" Alice asked. Absolem gave her his superior smirk he usually wore when she was about to earn a 'stupid girl'.

"Saliva."

Alice blinked, then looked down at the jewel—candy—in her palm. "…So, I just…" She gestured to her lips. Absolem nodded.

"It's just enough for one wish," he replied. "Be sure it's what you want."

Alice clenched the necklace in her hand and hugged Absolem tightly. "…You've always looked out for me, haven't you?" she murmured. Absolem hugged her back.

"Stupid girl," he replied. "Of course I have." Alice pulled away, then pulled the candy off of the rest of the necklace and put it to her lips.

"Thank you, Absolem." She stuck the candy in her mouth, and immediately tasted a sugary sweetness on her tongue. After a moment, the sweetness faded, and the liquid bitterness of the Jabberwocky blood flooded her mouth. She immediately swallowed it, thinking of one thing and one thing only…

"When you get home," Absolem said, stroking her hair, "you'll get the wedding you always dreamed of. The Oraculum has foretold it."

Alice let out a happy laugh and hugged Absolem as the two of them faded away from Otherland, leaving an echo of the wish behind…

_"…I wish for us to return home forever…"_

* * *

**The epilogue is next! Stay tuned!**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"It's time, Alice!"

Alice let Mirana fuss with her dress and veil to make sure that it was pin-straight, and smiled at one of the Ladies of the White Court as she handed Alice a pretty bouquet of sweet pea. These sentient flowers were different from the ones Alice was used to; they only spoke in gentle, angelic tones and said the sweetest, sugar-coated things. Right now, the sweet-smelling flowers were cooing about how beautiful she looked and how lucky a man the groom was.

Alice stood with Mirana to her right; the White Queen was going to walk her down the aisle today, to her honor. Mirana smoothed Alice's veil once more as the doors opened into the bright, dazzling hall.

The young flower girls walked ahead, sprinkling the aisle with white, pink, and violet cherry blossom petals that the trees had donated for the wedding. Then the music struck up and Mirana and Alice stepped into the hall.

Alice couldn't help but tear up as she saw the hall; it was just as she had always wanted it. Everyone was dressed in bright, playful colors. There were bright flowers everywhere, both sentient and non-sentient. And up at the alter was her husband-to-be, smiling at her, his eyes examining her form and giving silent consent of her beauty.

Mirana led Alice to the front, lifted her veil, and kissed Alice on the forehead before handing her off to her fiancé, who whispered a quick "I love you" before turning to the proprietor of the wedding ceremony.

It was everything Alice wanted—a bright, colorful wedding, surrounded by people who cared about her, with someone she loved and _wanted_ to marry. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she and her fiancé went through the proper rituals and said their vows. Alice had to hold back a giggled when she tripped over her limited Outlandish, but everyone else's amused laughter eased the embarrassment.

At last, came the finale she was waiting for.

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Alice threw her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him hard, almost knocking them both off-balance. Everyone in the audience and wedding party burst into applause and shouts of congratulations as the new couple parted and turned to them, smiling like madmen. Alice squealed with delight when she was whisked off her feet and into the arms of her husband.

"I love you, Alice," he said, smiling at her lovingly. Alice reached up and stroked his face.

"I love you too, Tarrant."

* * *

The wedding reception was above and beyond everything that Alice could have hoped for. There was one long table filled to the breaking point with colorful pastries, scones, finger foods, and confectionaries. That, and tea in over 100 different flavors, something for everyone's taste.

Alice and Tarrant sat next to each other at the table, laughing and talking and dining with everyone else. Right in the middle of a conversation, Tarrant stood up, waving his empty teacup around wildly, and hollered, "CLEAN CUP, CLEAN CUP! MOVE DOWN, MOVE DOWN!" Alice barely had time to keep hold of her own cup with strawberry tea as she was almost forcefully scooted into the next chair.

This continued for nearly an hour and a half, with a move-down happening at odd intervals ranging from fifteen seconds to five minutes. Then Mirana stood up and proposed a dance for the newlyweds.

Tarrant stood up and offered his hand to Alice, who took it and walked with him to the dance floor, where they stepped into a dance that seemed to be a cross between a waltz and a slow foxtrot. Tarrant held her close to him as they danced, as though afraid she would vanish, and Alice had never felt more loved in her life.

Well…almost never…

* * *

_Alice opened her eyes_, _and was almost blinded by the brightness that met them. She blinked hard and pulled away from Absolem to look around. Colorful flora. Sky bluer than anything she had ever seen. The sounds of creatures not of her world. Teacups and saucers under her feet…wait, what?_

_"What in th' name o' th' Queen…!"_

_Alice turned and saw Thackery staring up at her, his left eye twitching. Next to him was Mallymkun, who was staring at Alice with an open mouth. Alice took a closer look at where exactly she was standing. _

_….And she was standing on the March Hare's tea table._

_"…Ye're standin' in my saucer," Thackery commented. Alice quickly stepped aside. _

_"Sorry, Thackery," she said._

_"Alice!" Mally shouted. "You've come back!" Alice stood awkwardly on the table and smiled at the dormouse. _

_"Yes," she replied, holding onto Absolem's arm. "We have." She looked at Absolem, who had an expression of pure content on his face, and she could practically feel a resurgence of power flow through him._

_"By Marmoreal, is that you, Absolem?" Mally asked, hopping on top of a teapot to get a closer look. "We haven't seen you in ages!"_

_"AGES!" Thackery shouted in assent, lobbing a spoon at them. They both ducked, and Absolem straightened up._

_"Yes, well someone had to keep an eye out for the stupid girl." He gave Alice an affectionate smile. "But it is good to be home for good, finally."_

_"For good?" Mally asked incredulously. Alice smiled down at her. _

_"For good, Mally," she replied. She looked around. "…Where's the Hatter?" That seemed to set Thackery off, for the March Hare suddenly began stuttering in Outlandish and digging around in his pockets—in the process bringing out two spoons, a ladle, sixteen sugar cubes, five teacups and a fork—before pulling out a pocket watch. _

_"HE'S LATE!" he shouted. Mally took cover in the teapot as he began rearranging and throwing the tea ware around the table obsessively. Alice picked up Mally's teapot refuge to keep it out of Thackery's reach. A few moments later, she heard a voice behind her—_

_"Who's late?"_

_Everyone turned around to see Tarrant Hightopp, the resident Mad Hatter, walking up to the table, freezing when he saw the image of beauty on top of it. He stared at her for a moment with shocked lime-green eyes before they brightened to a dazzling emerald._

_"…Alice."_

_Alice could barely keep her hold on Mally's teapot; Absolem relieved her of the excess burden before she could drop it. "…Hatter," she replied, smiling. Tarrant let out a whoop of joy and with a bounding leap, jumped onto the tabletop in one go and ran right up to Alice, picking her up in a tight hug and twirling her around, making teacups and confectionaries go flying in every which-way. _

_"ALICE!" Tarrant shouted happily. "YOU'VE COME BACK! YOU'VE COME BACK!" Alice hugged him back tightly, crying with joy. _

_"I've come back…!" she sobbed. "…I'm home…!"_

* * *

_ONE UNDERLAND YEAR LATER:_

_Alice had been home—truly home—for one year in Underland. In the course of a year, she had acquired a job in Queen Mirana's court as a trade supervisor, was built and lived in her new home in Witzend, close to Tarrant's own home, and best of all, grew closer to everyone in her true home._

_About a year and a month after she had finally settled in, Queen Mirana announced that she wished to throw a Frabjous Day ball, commemorating the historical slaying of the Jabberwocky. Alice was asked by many gentlemen of the Court to be their escort, but she turned them all down, in favor of the Queen's Hatter. _

_Most everyone was surprised; they knew that Alice and Tarrant were friends, but Alice's primary social circle included the White Queen, the Ladies of the Court, and the all-knowing Absolem. For her to choose a milliner over a Lord was quite unprecedented. _

_Nevertheless, Champion Alice arrived via carriage, being escorted by a very clean-cut—if not oddly-colored-dressed—Tarrant Hightopp. Everyone oohed and aahed over them, especially Alice. The Champion of Underland was wearing a silvery-blue dress that looked like it was created from a shimmering liquid. Her hair was partially pulled up to the left side, held up with a blue butterfly pin. _

_As soon as they entered the ballroom, all of the Ladies crowded around Alice, begging her to tell them where she attained such a dress. Alice only smiled and shifted her eyes to her companion, who was looking quite proud of himself. He was a milliner, after all. _

_The ball was pretty normal…by Underland standards, that is. There was dancing, light dining, more dancing, and the occasional broken and thrown item, courtesy of Thackery and Chessur. Then, right out of nowhere, Tarrant broke away from Alice, ran to the center of the dance floor, and made sure everyone had his attention_

_"Oh, the Frabjous Day! Callou! Callay!"_

_And then he Futterwackened right in front of everyone, putting in more outrageous, physics-defying, and downright mad moves than Alice could remember. It made her all the more willing to finally learn that dance. Everyone applauded and cheered Tarrant on until he finished his dance with a bow on one knee in front of Alice, then brought his hand from behind his back and out to Alice._

_In his hand was an open box with a ring inside._

_The whole room went silent. Alice thought her heart stopped for just a moment. Tarrant only stared up at her, a smile on his face and his eyes a beautiful pinkish-lavender color. Alice had only seen that color once before—when she gave him a kiss on Underland's New Year. It was the color of love._

_Alice looked at the ring; it was a beautiful silver color with a clear, beautifully-cut diamond in the center. The perfect…engagement ring…_

_Engagement ring…!_

_Tarrant was asking her to MARRY him…!_

_"….Yes."_

_There was a collective gasp in the ballroom. Tarrant's endearing grin grew wider. _

_"Say it, Alice," he murmured to her. Alice fell to her knees with him and threw her arms around his neck. _

_"YES!" she cried, laughing. "I will marry you, Tarrant Hightopp!"_

_The entire ballroom shook with the shouts of congratulations from everyone in the room._

* * *

_ONE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING:_

_Alice was standing outside her room on her balcony, leaning on the railing and gazing out at the setting sun. Due to a tradition not too different from her own, she and Tarrant had not seen each other since the previous evening; the bride and groom must not see each other for one day before the wedding for good luck. _

_She had turned in early for the night, mostly for some reflection and soul-searching. Here she was—back home in Underland, with a life she loved, engaged and about to be married to her one true love in the wedding of her dreams. _

_…And yet, she couldn't help but feel like she did five years ago, when she was up on the balcony in this very Palace. She couldn't help but think that this was all a dream, and she was going to wake up to a drab, uninteresting world filled with disappointed mothers and unsuitable suitors. It almost frightened her, it did. As she tried to convince herself that this was real and not a dream—mostly by pinching her arms until they bruised—she shivered in the cool Octvember air and wrapped her arms around herself._

_"You should have put on a robe, you stupid girl."_

_Alice smiled and turned to look to her left, where Absolem was leaning against the railing in his human-esque form. It was a rare honor these days. Since returning to Underland, Absolem had remained in his natural butterfly form. Alice had almost forgotten what his human form looked like._

_"Hello, Absolem," she replied. "What brings you up here this fine evening?" Absolem smirked, shaking his head._

_"I'm here to see you, of course," he said. "Why else?" Alice shrugged. _

_"I haven't a clue," she said. "To tell me something about the Oraculum…to give me wise words to live by…the usual Absolem things." _

_Absolem laughed, stepping up to stand next to her by the railing. "Those too," he replied humorously. "…I told you that the Oraculum foretold the wedding of your dreams." Alice smiled at him._

_"You did say that, didn't you?" she said. "Though, you never did say who." She gave him a sideway glance. "…To be perfectly honest, for a short time…" She blushed. "…I thought that you were going to ask me to marry you."_

_Absolem made a soft choking sound, and Alice looked over to see him blinking and loosening his collar a little. She blushed harder. To catch Absolem off-guard—especially here in Underland—was a rarer thing than Thackery's moments of sanity. "…But then…I remembered what you said."_

_The butterfly recovered from his mini-shock and gave her a confused glance. "…What did I say?" he asked. Alice folded her hands on the railing, her smile a little sad._

_"…The day we had that big fight," she replied softly. She hated even thinking about that day. "…You mentioned that even though you care for me, I'd be the last person you would want to marry." She lowered her eyes to her hands. "…Still, a girl can think otherwise, cant she…?"_

_She suddenly found herself in Absolem's arms. She froze for a moment, not expecting this kind of affection, then slowly relaxed in his hold. She felt safe when he held her; not like it was when Tarrant held her. She felt loved and defended for in his arms. In Absolem's arms…she felt like a little girl again, and he would protect her from the 'bad things'…_

_"Stupid girl," Absolem murmured, squeezing her softly. "…You completely misunderstood what I was trying to say…" He petted her hair in a way Alice had a vague memory of…when she was a little girl… "…Alice, you would be the last person I would marry because you're the last person I have…romantic feelings for." He paused, and Alice could feel something like a struggle within him. "…I cannot bring myself to think of you as a lover, because I have long ago contented myself with thinking of you as a child." He paused once more. "…My child."_

_Alice's breath hitched in her throat. "…You…think of me as your…?" she whispered, her heart fluttering like a large butterfly in her chest. She felt Absolem nod._

_"…And it's a very complicated position with me," he continued. "An Oracle like myself generally shies away from such attachments. No lovers. No siblings. No children. They are unwritten rules that I have lived by for nearly three thousand years…" He pulled back and tapped her on the tip of her nose. "…Until a stupid little girl who called this place 'Wonderland' fell down a rabbit hole and changed everything here."_

_Alice sniffled, feeling tears come to her eyes. Absolem reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. "I think of you as my child, Alice," he said. "And that is why tomorrow, I'm going to be giving you a gift. And with this gift, I will pray you use it well and to its full effect." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and for just a moment, Alice was six years old again, taking a walk with her father, telling him tales of her sights in Wonderland, and knowing he believed every word of what she said._

_"Fairfarren, Alice," Absolem murmured, drawing back from her. Alice opened her eyes in time to see a blue butterfly flutter off of the balcony and into the now-dark sky. She smiled at Absolem and wrapped her arms around herself again…and felt something over her shoulders. She reached up to touch it._

_…Absolem's butterfly-blue coat. _

* * *

Alice was dragged out of her thoughts when Tarrant dipped her low to the ground and pulled her back up, eliciting a giggle from her. She put both arms around his neck and squeezed. Tarrant squeezed back lovingly and kissed her cheek.

"Will you do me a favor, Tarrant?" Alice asked, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Hightopp," he replied. Alice sighed contently.

"It's nothing big," she said nonchalantly. "Just promise to love me forever." Tarrant blinked, then smiled and pretended to think about it.

"I think I can arrange that," he said. Alice pulled him in for another kiss, but they both nearly pitched forward when something hit Tarrant in the back of the head.

"Blast it all tae th' Otherlands!" he shouted in his 'annoyed brogue'. "Ah'm goin' tae skin ye alive, Thackery!"

"Sorry!" the March Hare shouted back. "Was aimin' for Chess!"

"Tarrant?" Alice said.

"Aye, love?"

"…Chess has your hat."

Tarrant's eyes turned orange as he let out a string of sailor-shaming profanities in Outlandish, and quickly apologized to Alice before running after Chessur, shouting something about making Alice a new cat-skin shawl.

"Thank the Oraculum, I thought he'd never leave you alone."

Alice turned to see Absolem standing behind her in very formal blue and gold attire. He smiled at her, and Alice let out a happy sound before hugging him.

"You came!" she cried happily. Absolem rolled his eyes and tapped the tip of her nose.

"Of course I did, stupid girl," he said. "You wound me. You really think I would not be at your wedding?" Alice blushed a little.

"Where were you?" she asked. "I didn't see you." Absolem smirked.

"I was in your sweet pea bouquet," he replied, pointing to the aforementioned bouquet on the table, which was in a very scintillating conversation with Mirana. Alice smiled, feeling her heart warm.

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging him again. Absolem petted her hair.

"Are you ready for my gift, Alice?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"…I am," she replied. "…Even if I don't need it. I have so many gifts tonight, it would seem selfish to ask for another."

"Well, it's a good think you are not asking for it," Absolem replied. "I'm _giving _it to you." He pulled back and reached up to hold her face in both his hands. "But first, some formalities." His face went serious, and Alice could feel a small surge of power flow through Absolem's hands. "…Do you solemnly swear to never take it for granted?"

Alice swallowed the small lump in her throat. "…I do," she replied a little uncertainly.

"Do you swear to never relinquish this gift for anyone or anything, for as long as you live?"

"I do."

Absolem leaned down and brushed his lips over hers so softly, she swore Absolem was a butterfly again…oh, wait. She looked, and saw that Absolem was in fact a blue butterfly again. She raised one hand for him to perch on. "Absolem, what is my gift?" she asked. The butterfly's wings fluttered against her hand.

"A rare gift none but I can administer," Absolem replied. "I have given you the gift of becoming one of us."

Alice's eyes widened and her hand trembled. "…I…you…what…?" Absolem emitted a soft laugh.

"You are now an Underlandian," Absolem said. "You have Underlandian blood. And all Underlandians have one special ability or another." She could almost see him smile. "I'll let you figure out what your ability could be. Call it a second gift."

Alice still felt a little weak at the knees. "…Absolem…" she murmured, feeling tears well up more in her eyes. "…I don't know what to say…!"

"Try 'thank you', stupid girl," he replied affectionately. Alice laughed and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you, Absolem."

"You are very welcome, Alice." He fluttered again. "Now I shall give you back to your husband. He looks like he could use some calming down." With that, he fluttered away just as Tarrant came stalking back, keeping one hand on his hat.

Alice rushed forward and hugged him. "It's all in good fun, Tarrant," she said. "Calm down, alright?" Just as always, Tarrant's eyes went from red to green at the mere sound of her voice. He put his arms around her and squeezed.

"I'm calm," he finally stated. Alice smiled and pulled back to smile at him, and he smiled back at her, then his expression went from happy to bewildered. "…Alice…" He reached up to cup her face in his hands.

"…What's wrong, Tarrant?" she asked. Tarrant didn't answer right away; he was too busy staring at her. "…Tarrant?"

"Your eyes…" he murmured.

"What about them?" Alice asked.

"…They…" He tipped his head, as though looking at it at a different angle would give him an answer. "…They're…blue."

"Blue?" That was indeed a bewilderment; her eyes were brown. And now they were blue?

"Wait…" Tarrant said. "…Now they're…bluish green…"

Alice's eyes went wide. "They're _what_?"

"…Now they're green." He blinked, his own eyes fading into a bluish green; and Alice suddenly understood.

"Very funny, Absolem," she murmured to herself.

"What was that, my sweetling?" Tarrant asked. "…Wait, now they're violet…"

"Tarrant…" Alice took his hand and led him back to the table. "…I'll tell you about it later, alright?" Tarrant nodded, still looking at her queerly. Alice giggled and leaned up to kiss him. When she pulled back, Tarrant was smiling at her.

"…Lavender."

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
